


The Wolf of Mischief

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Furry, Furry Loki, Knotting, wolf loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki visits a good friend who enjoys sketching furries. He decides to use his magic to entertain himself and make her fantasies into reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First part is non-smut, just some fluffy flirtiness & kissing. Second part is pretty much all smut.
> 
> And if you're curious as to what furry Loki looks like, here's some of my artwork to give you a visual aid: [Here](http://rainbow-cobra.tumblr.com/post/90172531103/once-again-more-wolf-loki-fanart-i-honestly), [here](http://rainbow-cobra.tumblr.com/post/90016114268/while-watching-the-scene-in-thor-dark-world), [here](http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g128/Chao-Cub/Artwork/CE308D33-093E-4480-B977-B285FAE4DC90_zpsbwoartzw.jpg), and [here](http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g128/Chao-Cub/Artwork/SmallerVersionFanartforLoki_TomHiddles_zpsff36a83c.png)

It was a muggy rainy Monday and it was day three of my week long vacation from work. Since my car had been acting funny lately, I decided to stay in the apartment today and get some artwork done. I owed a few commissions and trades so this would be an excellent day to get them drawn up or finished. I sat my sketchbook in the middle of my bed and spread out my miscellaneous art supplies; my mechanical pencils, ball point pens, a plethora of different colored Sharpies, and my giant tin case of Prismacolor pencils. I changed into my 'art-day' ensemble which consisted of a simple black tank-top and my camouflage sleep shorts. I was about to sit down and get comfortable until there was a gentle rapping at my bedroom door. I wasn't expecting company and I didn't hear my front door open which meant it could be only one person. I opened the door and beamed brightly up at my best friend and the God of Mischief, who returned a small smile in turn.

"Good morning, Loki. What brings you here this early in the day?" I tilted my head curiously.

"Stark Tower is boring as always and none of the Avengers are in the mood for my company. So, here I am. I hope you don't find it rude of me to come here unannounced." His soft smile wasn't genuine, which didn't surprise me. I felt bad for him, honestly. It had been three years ago after the Manhattan incident I had traveled to New York for a furry convention to sell my work and met Loki at a bar, and by 'met', I meant he was gentlemanly enough to escort me back to my hotel after one too many drinks. After I recovered from my hang over the next day, he was nice enough to check on me and we've been good friends ever since and he visits me from time to time.  
I know of the things Loki did and while I don't approve of his evil actions, I could tell he was at least trying to redeem himself little by little. Call me naïve, but I've always believed everyone deserves second chances, at least, that's what my late Dad always raised me to believe. As to be expected, besides his caring brother, none of the other Avengers cared for him, if not downright hate him, so I seemed to be his only friend he could talk to. I always appreciate and enjoy his quiet company and likewise, I could confide in him about seemingly any and everything.

I gestured Loki to come inside my room. "Please come in. Pardon the mess, I was about to start sketching. You're more than welcome to have a seat on the bed... If you can find a spot." I laughed, sitting on the bed and propped myself up with several pillows.

"It's quite alright. I was the one who showed up unannounced. Please, continue about with your art." Loki spoke softly. However, he didn't sit down, but instead strode around my room curiously, and eyed my tall book case. He grazed his fingertips along the different leather bound portfolios and sketchbooks along the top shelf. "Mind if I take a look at your work?" He queried and I nodded with a kind smile.

"Yes, you may." I gestured my hand towards the shelf. "In order from left to right are oldest to newest sketchbooks." I went back to my work while Loki pulled out my most recently finished sketchbook that ranged from the months of July to October.  
I couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of my eye with wariness in my heart. It wasn't I didn't think I could trust Loki with my sketchbooks or ridiculing my work, I've just always been VERY PARTICULAR how they're held and how they're treated. My sketchbooks are practically a part of my heart & soul within the physical form of paper with covers, so it's pretty much defensive instinct for me to be extremely protective of them. He opened the sketchbook fully in one large hand and flipped through the pages slowly with care, not licking his fingers to turn them, which relieved me, because that was one of my many pet peeves when it came to other people handling my work. Once I felt reassured he was being gentle with my property, I resumed sketching. I heard Loki hum as he scanned each page tentatively, as if to decipher hidden meanings and the symbolisms between each piece. I smiled to myself, flattered the Asgardian prince seemed so interested and intrigued. I am certainly no Vincent Van Gogh or Piccaso, since I mainly draw furry/anthro artwork, many people outside the fur-fandom don't take my art seriously, so to see someone appreciating my work the way his eyes gazed intently at each piece made my heart swell with happiness & pride.

"Your work, though some may see it as childish in appearance, is quite beautiful and some pieces are very deep." Loki smiled warmly and I felt my cheeks turning pink, so I lowered my head back to my sketchbook, not daring to let him see me blushing.

"Thanks, Loki. That means a lot to me, truly. I know my stuff looks like mere cartoons and silly, but I take my work seriously." I mumbled shyly. I've always been my own worst critic and always found it hard to take a compliment. Even in the furry-art world, I considered myself a novice at best compared to other famous artists.

"However, I am curious. A lot of your work have humanoid like characters with animalistic aspects. What do you call these creatures?" He tilted his head quizzically.

"Oh, it's a style called furry-artwork. Because humans and reality, in general, bore me, I like drawing anthropomorphic beings known as furries because one can be whatever species or creature they want to be. It's a silly way for me to escape from the real world, I suppose." I giggled with a shrug of my shoulders. He laughed along as he flipped a page and I noticed his eyebrow arch curiously.

"Oh? You did one of me?" He grinned, handing me the sketchbook. I had almost forgotten this one. It was a piece I did of several head-shots and full body pieces of Loki but with wolf-like characteristics. I didn't know if he had a favorite animal on Midgard so I went with what my gut decided he would be. His fur was dark grey with a long bushy tail and he was dressed in his usual black coat with green accents and his signature gold armor pieces, and of course, he still had his shoulder length black hair and emerald eyes. He seemed genuinely pleased with the look I portrayed him with.

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't know if you favored any certain beast here in this realm but you strike me as a wolf-person. Somewhat aloof, distant, can be deadly and fierce in a fight, but can also be very friendly and affectionate with pack mates." I blushed with a small smile, hoping I didn't sound too awkward or straight forward with my description. Loki looked upwards in contemplation, stroking a long finger across his lips as he hummed. He grinned mischievously and sat on the bed, facing me. His sudden close proximity made me blush more and I cocked a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Loki, what are you up to?" I asked with caution, glaring at him over the rim of my glasses.

"Close your eyes and you'll see." His silken voice crooned. I hated it when his voice got low like that, he knew it always made my ears turn red. I reluctantly obliged his request and shut my eyes. "And no peeking until I tell you to open them." I could hear the sneaky grin in his tone, causing me to giggle. I felt his weight shift on the bed and there was a cold breeze for a moment. I shivered at the sudden chill, feeling goosbumps rising on my skin but what I felt next made my breathing hitch. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, but they weren't ordinary hands. The palms has a soft leather texture and I gasped when I felt soft fur caressing my cheek. I heard the God of Mischief chuckle at my shocked reaction. "Now you may open them." As I raised my eyelids to see him, I nearly shrieked and fell off the bed. There sat Loki, with the sharp face and muzzle of a wolf, and a long fluffy tail swayed behind him. To say he was grinning 'wolfishly' was an understatement at my jaw-dropped face, pleased with his trick.

"I knew you were capable of shifting but holy shit..." I was at an utter loss for words. He laughed as he stood up, circling in his spot to let me see him entirely. He even lifted his coat to show how his tail was protruding from his trousers and I laughed hysterically as he wagged it. "Loki, is this one of your many illusions or are you really... covered in fur?" I stared him up and down from head to tail tip.

"Did the fur on the back of my hand not feel real when I stroked your warm cheek?" He questioned with a smile. I felt my ears burning again, his teasing was going to be the death of me. He placed his large hands on my bed and leaned in close enough to the point I could feel his warm breathing tickling my skin. "Touch me if you still don't believe it to be true." He growled and I had to repress my body from shuddering. His voice sounded deeper and almost sinful when he spoke like that. My right hand slowly raised up and I let my fingertips stroke along his soft muzzle and around the jawline, stroking down his neck. "Oh wow..." My voice was a bit more husky than I would like it to be. His tail wagged as he grinned.

"Is this form close to what you envisioned, my dear?" He spoke and I growled with flustering embarrassment. He knew I hated his charming endearments, too. I shoved him off the bed and he laughed heartily.

"Don't tease me, Loki!! I hate it when you make me blush!!" I glowered at him but that grin still remained plastered on his muzzle as his emerald eyes twinkled with mischievous amusement.

"Would you like to be like me?" His ears twitched curiously and I almost giggled at how cute it was. The thought of becoming my portrayed furry character had passed my mind many times since I was a child. I flipped to a page in my sketchbook with my 'fursona' and showed it to him. It was a nude piece of her but it was the most detailed and colored one I had. He looked it over carefully, would look back at me and back at the artwork, memorizing every detail.

"My character is just like me. Short, 5'5", short brown hair, kinda curvy, same color eyes as me, and she's a lioness." I explained with a smile. Loki took my hand and pulled me up from the bed. "Come with me." He spoke and I followed him, fighting back excited giggling that threatened to overwhelm me. He led me to the bathroom and positioned me in front of the mirror. I flinched nervously when his giant hands covered my eyes. "Just relax, darling. It won't hurt, I promise." He whispered in my ear and I exhaled a sigh, willing my body to relax. I felt a ticklish tingling sensation in my fingers & toes that spread up my arms, my legs, and my shoulders. My ears tingled and I gasped when something tickled my backside and rear. Loki chuckled, still keeping my vision blocked. "Ehehehe, you look adorable, little kitten." He teased and I growled. I gasped, and my hand flung up to cover my mouth when the sound that came from my throat sounded like an actual lion growling. "Now for the reveal..." He crooned and removed his hands. I gasped at my extremely new and different reflection. Twin aqua-colored feline eyes stared back at me as I gawked at my golden furred self. I concentrated and laughed excitably when my round ears twitched and turned in whatever way I willed them to. My tail raised up and I marveled at it in my hands, which I also looked over with fascination. My palms were soft, padded, and light pink, like real paw pads! I turned and beamed at Loki with a wide grin. "Loki! This is just fantastic!!! It's like a dream come true!" I laughed, unable to resist wrapping my arms around his waist and hug him tightly. He returned the tight hug and grinned.

"So, what would you like to do in this new form?" He queried and strangely, the thought had never crossed my mind. Then again, I never thought I'd have the God of Mischief and Trickery for a friend, either.

"I don't really know. I didn't think something like this could ever really happen so I've never given it much thought." I giggled shyly with a shrug, looking back at myself in the mirror. Loki hummed with a thoughtful look.

"I have an idea..." His voice dropped low. I turned to ask what he had in mind but suddenly found his furry muzzle against my own in a tender kiss. It was quite possibly the strangest kiss I've ever experienced but my body melted into his arms and my eyes fluttered close. I felt his foreign yet warm tongue glide against my lips, beckoning entrance while still being gentle as his arms wrapped around my frame. I parted them just barely and I felt his chest rumble with a small chuckle. I gasped when his long tongue darted into my mouth and toyed with my own, his kiss becoming more demanding. The long appendage teased my entire mouth, probing and caressing, and I found myself shuddering in his grip as sparks ignited in my body. I shouldn't be enjoying this, I shouldn't find it appealing or romantic to have a canine tongue writhing against my own. However, I couldn't deny how hot my body was becoming and how my tongue started pushing back against his with enthusiasm, letting go of reality, normality, and the 'I-shouldn't's. After we disengaged the kiss, we were both panting and smiling at each other.

"That was... Different." I murmured, gazing into his beautiful eyes dreamily and Loki laughed. "Good different or bad different?" He asked and I arched an eyebrow at him with a playful smirk. "Did you see or hear me complaining?" I retorted and he just shrugged. "I was just making sure I didn't overstep any boundaries." He spoke softly as he weaved his fingers through my hair. I found myself purring at the heavenly feeling and he just chuckled, enjoying my reaction as he played with my tresses and scratched gently at my scalp with his claws.

"Well, it has stopped raining and the sun's coming back out. Would you like to step out of your confines for the day?" He grinned but I looked at him with absurdity and laughed.

"Loki, we can't go out in public like this. People would panic!" I rolled my eyes... but then I had an idea. "Actually, let me change and I'll grab my truck keys. I know exactly where I want to go." I grinned and Loki returned the excited enthusiastic smile.

"I'll protect us with my illusions. We'll look like a normal human couple if anyone sees us." He reassured softly but I couldn't contain my giddy laughter.

"Where we're going, there won't be anyone else. Just us and nature." I chuckled. I strolled into my room, closing the door behind me and changed into a little something I hadn't worn in a long time. Afterwards, I slipped on a baggy grey t-shirt and green cargo shorts and stepped out. Loki grinned as I jingled the truck keys and we got into the truck and drove far out into the countryside...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC & Loki head out towards the forest to enjoy each other's company in their new furry forms. And this OC is surprised by just how knowledgeable Loki is about his new form and the new anatomical 'assets' that come with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give you an idea as to what Loki's cock looks like in this story, it's based off a toy from a site called [Bad Dragon](http://bad-dragon.com/), specifically called [David the Werewolf](http://bad-dragon.com/products/david).

I pulled up to the edge of the woods. Since I live out in the country, I had the fortune of escaping into the forest when I needed time alone and just wanted to be somewhere peaceful. Loki looked at me curiously as we got out of the truck, grabbed my walking cane, and he proceeded to follow me through the forest. Walking along the trail with my feline pawed-feet felt so natural and wonderful. I could smell things I had never noticed before. I could pick up the different scents of flora, the rich scent of the earth beneath our feet, wild scents of different animals... I heard Loki chuckle and I looked back at him as my ears twitched. He had a soft warm smile on his face, watching me, as he strolled with his hands behind his back.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just exhilarating, isn't it? To smell the numerous scents and listen to sounds your normal human senses never noticed before, wonderful, is it not?" He spoke and I nodded. "It's all so breathtakingly beautiful." I softly replied, beaming at him.

After half an hour, we reached an opening in the woods where a wide but shallow babbling creek separated the forest. I breathed in deeply and sighed, just taking a moment to listen to the soft flow of trickling water, the wind's warm breeze through the foliage of the tree tops, and the soft chirping of birds flying above us. I slipped off my clothes, wearing my favorite rainbow bikini set, and waded into the cool water. Normally, the water would've been chilly but being covered in fur took away the shock of it. I turned to look back at Loki, who had frozen in place. His jaw was clenched tight, his eyes were dilated and looked darker, and his fur bristled as he stared back at me. I felt a blush creeping across my cheeks and wondered momentarily if that was noticeable for him to see the flush amidst my lemon hued fur.

"Loki, do you want to join me for a dip?" I smiled bashfully and it was then I noticed movement on his person. My heart fluttered when my sharp eyes could clearly make out the obvious outline of a bulge in his trousers and it didn't help that my heightened sense of smell picked up his arousal. It was a musky scent mixed with sweat and I felt my head spinning. My body felt warm again but it was certainly different this time. The warmth was pooling to places down south my bikini line and I shuddered how I suddenly seemed so sensitive and aroused, and my nipples had hardened noticeably, seeing as how Loki was grinning devilishly. He must be able to see (maybe even smell) my own body's reaction to him as he slowly strolled towards the water's edge. He held out a clawed hand, flashing his pearly sharp teeth in a devious grin, and gestured for me to come forth. Slowly, I approached him, my conscience was absent as I drew closer towards him and his arousing scent was overpowering my logic.

"Loki... What else did you change when you transformed?" My voice came out breathy. I couldn't help but question what have I become and who is this lustful creature? The wolf chuckled as his hand glowed a lime green light, and with a flash, his clothes had disappeared entirely. My eyes widened at what they beheld. His grey furred body was lean but not overly muscular and then I saw it. Just like a canine's body during mating, a crimson red canine-esqué cock had swollen out of a furry sheath of sorts between his legs. The head was slightly tipped, the shaft was long and veiny, and a large swollen knot was at the base before his furry sac.

"Do you like what you see, kitten?" He growled, gripping his cock and gave it a few slow strokes. My jaw was dropped in shock, astonishment, and embarrassment. There were so many things wrong with this situation but I was so very curious...

"Loki, why did you..." I lost my voice for a moment as I watched his dick twitch and bob in the air but regained myself again. "How on earth did you even know what... ALL OF THAT... Looks like?!" I gestured at his crotch and he laughed heartily.

"My my, kitten, do you think me naive? I am the God of Mischief & Lies and today was certainly not the first time I've looked into your artbooks." He grinned and I felt my fur bristle from head to toe.

"You looked at my...?" Oh God, he saw THOSE sketchbooks?! When did I leave those out?! My mind raced with questions, excuses, and my mind was lost in a flurry of emotions, most of which were along the lines of absolute embarrassment, mortification, but again, aroused curiosity lingered in the back of my head.

"Yes, those sketchbooks on the bottom shelf with hard black covers?" He answered my unfinished question. "You are a certainly a creative dirty minded little kitten. It's been many centuries since I've run into anyone with strange desires that could match my own unique fantasies." He growled lowly and I hadn't realized I had gotten close enough for him to reach my hand and pull me out. He drew my body close to his, and dragged his long tongue up my neck, his hot breath puffed against my fur and the only noise I could manage to make was a mewling whimper. I could feel his wolf-cock poking against my stomach and fidgeted nervously in his grasp as my tail tucked between my legs anxiously. Before I knew it, Loki had swept me up and laid my body onto a patch of soft dark green moss. I wanted to protest, to object, but as his teeth nipped and teased around my ears and neck, my resolve weakened. As his head got further down, I heard a terrifying snarl coming from him and gasped when I saw a flash of his teeth. There was a loud ripping sound and I watched my bikini top scatter in shreds, revealing my small breasts with hardened pale pink nipples. I instinctively tried to cover myself, but Loki's hands caught both my wrists and pinned them on either side of my head. He chuckled with a grin across his muzzle and leaned in close to my ear, nipping at it with a playful growl and my body quivered.

"Don't be afraid of the big bad wolf, little one." He crooned, undulating his hips and grinding his cock against my leg. I shuddered with another mewl escaping my lips as I spread my legs for him, despite my trepidation. I heard his chest rumble another growl with approval and his tongue darted out to taste my right nipple. I gasped again and arched my back involuntarily and Loki grinned, pleased with my body's reaction to his touch. His tongue continuously lapped at the swollen bud while his hand kneaded and massaged my left breast. I was writhing underneath him, simply letting go & surrendered to this interesting foreign pleasure. He groaned as he took the nipple into his mouth as suckled it feverishly, squeezing my other mound and I moaned in a wanton response to the ministration. He swapped places and suckled the neglected left nipple just as hungrily and I was panting like a bitch in heat. I feel a growing dampness between my thighs and I heard him snarl. He bit my breast, not hard enough to draw blood, but forceful enough to cause me to cry out.

"I can smell you..." Loki's voice growled as he lowered himself further. I mewled as he yanked off the last bikini piece that covered my modesty and he groaned at the sight. Even though I shaved my sex meticulously, there was a short fine layer of fur covering the outside of my entrance and I trembled as he blew cool air onto my wet folds. "Your scent is... Intoxicatingly delicious... Like sweet honeydew..." I watched his tongue glide over his muzzle hungrily, staring directly into my eyes with feral lust, and my heart was pounding in my ears. Loki opened his jaws wide and his mouth practically encompassed my sex, and his long tongue plunged into my dripping cunt. I screamed and arched my back as it curled and caressed in pleasurable spots no human tongue could ever reach and my clawed hands flung into his hair as he thrusted the appendage into me continuously. He grasped my hips and rocked them back and forth to meet his tongue's movements, filling me with each loud wet thrust, and I was spiraling towards my climax quick. I clenched my teeth and snarled like a beast, a sound so feral and unimaginable, as I felt every muscle in my body tighten and Loki growled in turn. I came hard into his mouth and his tongue withdrew from my core, gently lapping at my outer folds to swipe up any remaining drops of my climax. My eyes had fluttered close, lost in a post orgasmic bliss for a few moments, before Loki crawled up my body and I felt the tip of his cock nudging at my entrance. He kissed and nipped around my jawline affectionately, growling and nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

"Do you trust me, kitten?" His voice was serious and his emerald eyes locked with mine, searching me. His large hand grazed over my cheek and I smiled, purring and nuzzling into his touch. He smiled warmly in turn and his bushy tail swayed happily.

"Yes, Loki, I trust you." My voice purred in response and I leaned up to nip and lick at his neck. He clenched his teeth as he groaned, seemingly restraining himself internally. He rolled his hips and very slowly stretched me as his cock pushed into my tight pussy. I mewled and whimpered at the mixture of pain and pleasure as my body squeezed and clenched around him, trying to adjust to his enormous girth and length. He stopped just at the knot, ceasing his movement entirely and looked upon me warily. My claws gripped the earth beneath me as my body shivered, relishing the incredible fullness for a second before giving him an affirmative nod. Loki slowly withdrew himself just to the tip of his member, only to thrust back in, causing me to moan loudly. His hips started a continuous steady rhythm of pumping into my pussy, and I watched with lustful fascination as he panted above me like an animal, grunting and growling.

"By the Nine... So tight... So... Divine..." He snarled and clenched his teeth, scrunching his eyes shut. Loki's movements quickened and his thrusts were becoming deeper and more shallow. I couldn't and wouldn't contain my moans and cries as his cock stroked every exquisite spot within my core and writhed beneath him. With each slap of his hips, my cunt would make obscene sloppy squelching noises and it seemed these lewd sounds spurred on the wolf of mischief. He snarled loudly as his mouth came down on my throat, and I mewled and whimpered at his sudden roughness. Although Loki didn't bite hard, his grip was just enough to restrict my breathing only a little as his rutting became vigorous, ruthless, and demanding. I started to notice he was trying to push deeper and harder into me and it finally dawned on me what he was trying to do. Nothing could prepare me for the sudden pain that shot through my whole body, my eyes widened and my jaw hung open in a soundless cry as that swollen knot pushed past my entrance and into my tight cunt. My walls were stretched more than I could ever possibly imagine and a few tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as my body squeezed around the extreme intrusion. Loki gave me some respite as he stilled his hips for a moment, just growling softly around my throat and stroked my hair. The pain slowly ebbed away as he soothed me and my breathing became normal as my body adjusted to the size. He rolled his hips slowly, causing me to mewl as that cock pushed and tugged inside me, sending a mixture of painfully filled pleasure through my body. He snarled, no longer being gentle, and continued on with his feral rutting. With his entire cock and knot now stuffed inside me, I was screaming at the top of my lungs, clawing at his back and held onto him as though my life depended on it. The pain and pleasure of Loki's fucking was like a whirlwind that overwhelmed every nerve of my body and clouded my consciousness, but it hurt so fucking good. His heavy furry ball sac slapped against me as he thrusted mercilessly and I could feel his cock throbbing, indicating he was drawing close. His movements became sporadic and harsh as he groaned around my throat, searching for his release and I was climbing faster and faster to my second climax as my screams became more like feline yowling.

"Loki! Please!! I'm-- I'm-- OH FUCK!! FUUUCK!!!!" I roared loudly, like the lioness I was, coming hard and my muscles clenched painfully but oh so wonderfully around that pistoning cock. Loki finally released my throat to let out a howl, feeling him release inside me and coated my walls with his hot seed. He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting and our coital fluids seeped from my pussy, drenching both our furs. He tried to move his hips but I gripped him and whimpered, sore from his knot still swollen inside me. "Loki... You can't..." I tried to speak, still breathing in lungfuls of air. Loki managed a soft chuckle and stilled himself, licking my cheek.

"Sorry kitten. I forget that male canines tend to stay... stuck... for a few minutes after mating." He apologized with an unashamed grin and I rolled my eyes. I let my eyes flutter close and just relaxed, enjoying the warmth and stillness of our moment. It seemed like an eternity of silence until Loki's voice softly spoke, "I hope you enjoyed your fantasy today. And I also hope my mating wasn't too rough on my little kitten." He chuckled, nipping at my neck and I smiled warmly and giggled, stroking his back and purring contentedly.

"Very much so... I think I prefer to have sex in this form more often when you come to visit me next time." We both smiled and kissed each other tenderly.


End file.
